Larten's One Night Stand
by ArraWintle
Summary: A quick one shot between my OC Anna and Larten. Anna is on the streets, Larten bloods her and then he makes love to her and etc. I hope you like it but it is explicit M rating Lots of Lemon.I might write another chapter or two. lots more lemon lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Larten's One Night Stand**

**Chapter 1 the Meeting**

**One night I decided to go out for a midnight stroll. My name is Anna; I am 19 and a Goth. I love going out at night time. I normally go for a walk and then I end up in the pub. I live in a small village on the outskirts of Dorset. **

**It was cold outside so I wrapped up warm in my best red coat and scarf. My coat is long and draping with hooks and loops used as fasteners. It is made out of velvet like material with satin on the inside. I normally wear it to outdoor weddings or charity balls but tonight I wanted to wear it over my regular gothic attire. **

**I had not gotten far on my walk when I accidentally bumped into somebody, he was also clad in red from head to toe and he had a pile of green fliers which he was handing out to people who passed by. I knocked into him by accident as I had not seen him at first. **

**The fliers were scattered everywhere and I bent down to pick them up as it was my fault that the man had dropped them, then a gust of wind came and they blew everywhere but we managed to retrieve most of them. **

"**I do apologise, I did not see you standing there. I hope that your fliers are ok" I said.**

"**I accept your apology, why are you out so late?" The man asked.**

"**I am on a midnight walk, I often go out at night to admire the moon in its full glory and the stars to me are like shining beacons, I have always loved the night" I explained.**

"**Who are you? Do I know you from somewhere?" The man asked.**

"**My name is Anna and I do not remember you but we may have met. Maybe we met in the pub perhaps or on a bus. It is common in a small place like Dorset" I said.**

"**Anna, it is an honour, my name is Larten, a fellow night walker like yourself." Larten said as he kissed my hand.**

"**So are you up to much tonight? I am going home soon. I have caused enough trouble for one night" I said.**

"**Do not worry about it, nothing was damaged. Where is your house?" Larten asked.**

"**Well actually I do not have a house; I sleep in an abandoned flat as I am homeless" I admitted.**

"**Oh you poor girl, you must stay with me, I have a flat and you may share with me rent free until you are on your feet. It is not safe for a young lady like you to be on the streets in this day and age" Larten replied.**

"**Oh I could not impose; kind though your offer is. How do I know that it is not a trap?" I asked intrigued.**

"**Believe me madam; if I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already" Larten said, he looked hurt by my last comment. **

"**Ok. Yes I would like to stay with you. I need to get out of the cold. I am freezing" I said.**

**At this point Larten took of his cloak and he draped it around my shoulders. It was several sizes too big but I did not shiver so much with it on.**


	2. Larten's House

**Chapter 2 Larten's House**

**I followed Larten cautiously across the high street and down a lane until we came to a small block of flats. Larten opened the door to his flat and we both went inside. A fire was blazing so I sat in the arm chair next to it to get my hands warm.**

"**I do not have much in the way of food or ladies clothing but I do have a fold out camping bed which you can sleep on" Larten called to me from the kitchen.**

"**It is better than a paving slab or an alley way so I am grateful to you" I replied.**

"**Would you like a drink Anna? I have some vintage port or champagne if you prefer it" Larten asked me.**

"**Champagne please, port is a bit strong for me as I do not really drink much alcohol" I said.**

"**Here you go, I think this is Dom Perignon, rather expensive I believe but it was a gift." Larten said as he handed me a champagne flute that was filled to the top. I took a sip of the honey coloured drink and it was like a taste explosion in my mouth, it was that good. **

"**That is good champagne it is sweet and not too dry on the palette." I said then I continued to say; **

"**It is kind of you to let me stay here rent free but you must have a price because it is not fair if I am a sponge, you should not have to support me" **

"**You are correct, I do have a price but it is not money that I am after" Larten said as he smiled suggestively.**

"**Well what do you want then? Drugs, sex or even cigarettes" I asked nervously.**

"**Drugs are not my thing, cigarettes have no purpose to me as a non smoker but sex is an interesting one" Larten said as he looked me up and down.**

"**So you want me to sleep with you so that I can stay here do you? That is just so typical. Men always think with their bottoms and not with their brains" I replied sounding offended.**

"**Sorry I offended you. I do not want sex if you will not consent to it. I am not like that. I would like you to become my assistant and travel the world with me" Larten said.**

"**Ok that sounds a bit better. I would enjoy that. What do I have to do?" I asked.**

"**Well firstly you must know something about me and if you decide to leave after I tell you then so be it. I am a vampire Anna. I am fully blooded male vampire" Larten told me.**

"**Cool. That is awesome Larten. I want to be a vampire; I have always wished to be one" I said excitedly.**

"**So you would not mind if I blooded you right here right now?" Larten asked.**

"**Not in the slightest. I know how it is done because I read about it in a gothic magazine. There was an article about vampires in there" I said as I held up my now warm hands to reveal my tiny fingertips.**

"**Are you sure about this? If I begin there can be no going back. Do you understand?" Larten asked me sternly.**

"**Yes I understand, now test my blood already" I replied.**

**Larten pricked one of my fingers with his nail and he sucked it.**

"**Your blood is fine and pure, this will work" Larten said as he opened up his own fingers before he did the same to mine. **

**We joined our fingertips and I could feel Larten's blood flowing into me. I held still until it was complete. Sure enough I now had ten tiny scars on my fingertips that matched Larten's. I felt instantly different.**

"**How do you feel Anna?" Larten asked me.**

"**I feel strange, different somehow and looking at you now I feel a connection" I said.**

"**Come here and join me my assistant" Larten said to me. I got off of the chair and I sat next to Larten. I looked into his deep blue eyes and I felt strange. I wanted him to touch me and to put his arm around me.**

"**I finished my champagne and we sat there. We were silent for a while until I said in a strange, alluring voice;**

"**Do you want to sleep with me now Larten?"**

"**If that is what you wish me to do as it will bring us closer together and the bond between a vampire and his assistant is vital" Larten said.**

"**Very well, where do you want me?" I asked seductively as I stripped off.**

"**I want you here. This will be fun trust me. At the end you will be begging me for more I swear it" Larten boasted.**

"**Ok then Larten let's see what you can do to make me scream out loud" I said.**

**Larten did not reply. He leapt up and he pounced on me like an animal. I was knocked to the floor with him on top of me naked as the day we were born.**


	3. The One Night Stand

**Chapter 3 the One Night Stand**

**Larten began to kiss me; slowly to start with and then he pulled me up onto the sofa where it was more comfortable. Larten continued the ever deepening kiss, I tried to keep up but he was just too good. We continued kissing with a burning passion until Larten began to work his way down my body, he got to my neck and he stopped for a moment before giving me a trail of love bites all over my neck and chest. Larten then began to work on my breasts. He caressed them and then he scratched them, he was drinking blood out of my breast! Then Larten went back to kissing me only now I could taste blood in his mouth. It was sweet and it got me really hot. Was it normal to taste my own blood and get hot off of it? Larten then deepened our kiss so much that I could do nothing whilst he pulsed his tongue in my mouth. I did the same thing and then Larten got really into it. He put his fingers inside me and he began to play with the area between my legs which made me gasp and moan with pleasure.**

"**Lick me." I moaned. "I want to feel it" I gasped as Larten worked his way down my body until his tongue was on my clitoris. This was just too much for me to handle, I lay there writhing with orgasmic pleasure as that was what I was feeling. Larten adjusted himself and then he entered me, I could feel him thrusting in and out of me until I felt his fluids go shooting through me which made me shake and scream out for more of this insanely powerful feeling. Larten had been right when he said that I would beg him for more. **

"**Ah, do not stop. It is jus t- too good. Give me more, harder" I gasped. **

**Then I thought if Larten was this good what would he want in return? I had to give him some payback for this sex. **

"**Give me more; this is just too good to end. Ahhh, yes!" I exclaimed between moans and gasping screams as yet another orgasm rushed through every inch of my body. **

**Larten rolled so that I was on top. I got off of him and I began to suck his penis until he was enduring just as much pleasure as what he had given me.**

**My mind went blank. I just focussed on Larten. He made as much noise as me when I got down to it. I did not just suck him off, I got on top and I ground my hips until he was hitting my g spot which made him come again but inside me.**

**Eventually after an hour or two we stopped. Both of us were too tired to talk and I had screamed so much my throat hurt. We collapsed in a heap on the sofa and slept in each other's arms until the sun set...**


	4. The Morning After

**Chapter 4 the Morning After**

"**Morning, how did you enjoy last night?" Larten asked me as I woke up to find him holding me close to him still.**

"**Last night was the most exhilarating and most fun night that I have ever endured. I hope I was good enough for you" I said. **

"**Well get used to it because we will be doing it a lot more from now on. I loved it and to see you enjoying it so much was so worth it" Larten replied.**

"**Oh cool. I thought that it was just a one night stand" **

"**It was a one night stand but it could be so much more than that if you want it to mean something" Larten replied.**

"**Oh shit Larten we did not use any protection, at least I did not think that we did" I said looking sick and worried.**

"**Do not be concerned with that small detail. I assure you that I am clean of all sexual diseases and I am barren, no vampire can carry or sire children" Larten said.**

"**So that means that I can never have children either now that you have pumped your blood into my veins" I said looking upset as I had always wanted to have a child. **

"**I am sorry if I did not mention it but look on the bright side not only have you got a great life ahead of you but also you do not have to worry about catching AIDS or worse" Larten said.**

"**Well when you put it like that I am pretty lucky" I said and smiled.**

"**We can go hunting if you wish" Larten said.**

"**No I just want to sleep, I feel quite ill actually" I said before I ran to the bathroom and threw up.**

"**Are you alright?" Larten asked me.**

"**No I am sick, you made me ill" I said.**

"**I am not ill though so how can you be ill?" Larten asked.**

"**I don't know bit I feel dreadful" I replied as I tried to sleep. **

"**That will be the vampire blood in your veins and sometimes vampire fluids can make humans ill as it is different" Larten explained.**

"**What do I do?" I asked.**

"**Drink blood and sleep it off, your body is adjusting to the change" Larten said.**

"**Oh alright if that is your advice I will follow it" I said as I fell asleep.**

**When I woke up again I felt better but not much and I was very thirsty. **

"**How are you feeling?" Larten asked me.**

"**Weak and very thirsty" I said.**

"**Well I have some blood and I have some champagne left over" Larten said.**

"**I think now that you mention it I must have no more than a simple hangover and the best cure for a hangover is a good, hot meal like pasta or a roast" I replied.**

"**Of course, why did I not think of that? I agree that you must be hung over and the blood in your veins has made you feel queasy as that is normal" Larten said.**

"**Oh right, I have not been hung over for a while" I replied as I drunk a whole pint of water so that I could flush my system through.**


	5. SettlingIn To My New Life

**Chapter 5 Settling In to my New Life**

**When I had recovered from my hangover and when my blood had kicked in I felt like a panther because I was graceful but lethal and Larten took great care of me. I loved my new life and I loved to travel around with Larten, I stuck to Larten like glue in the beginning but as time went by I got used to being without him in town and I was quite content to hunt alone if I needed to feed. **

**I was enjoying my new life so much until one night Larten brought a stranger home with him and I had to play host.**

"**Hi Mr Crepsley" I said when Larten walked through the door of our house or what I considered to be our house. **

"**Good evening Anna" Larten greeted me.**

"**I see that you have brought a guest home for dinner" I smiled.**

"**Yes Anna this is Arra Sails, she is a very good friend of mine and she is going to be staying with us for a while" Larten said.**

"**Well hello, I am always pleased to meet a fellow clan member" I said and held out my hand but it was ignored.**

"**Make up the spare bed" Larten said.**

"**Of course Mr Crepsley" I replied and I rushed off to make up the guest bedroom as nicely as I could.**

"**Anna is very obedient Larten, I have not seen you with an obliging assistant before" Arra commented.**

"**Well Anna knows her place and she is well trained" Larten replied.**

"**I do not doubt it" Arra said as she sat down in one of the armchairs.**

"**Anna, how is the dinner coming?" Larten asked.**

"**The stew is ready and I am just waiting for the bread to cook through" I replied.**

"**Is there enough for three?" Larten asked.**

"**I think so, I used two rabbits and a partridge and plenty of vegetables" I said.**

"**That is good" Larten said.**

"**Miss Sails, would you care to see your guest bedroom? I have made it up as nice as I can despite the short notice" I asked.**

"**Guest room?" Arra laughed out loud.**

"**What is funny? You are our guest so I have prepared the guest room for you. If it is not to your liking I will personally pay for a hotel" I replied.**

"**Larten did you not tell your assistant about us?" Arra asked.**

"**No I did not as I was too busy helping you out" Larten replied.**

"**What do you mean us?" I asked Arra.**

"**Larten is my mate. Do you have a problem understanding that?" Arra snapped.**

"**No but you do not understand Miss Sails. We have been sleeping together for the past six months. I thought that I was your mate Mr Crepsley" I explained confused and hurt.**

"**You mean to tell me that you have been sleeping with your assistant?" Arra said angrily.**

"**We had a one night stand that is all" Larten replied.**

"**Well if that is the case then why did you tell me that you loved me yesterday and why did you give me this?" I said flashing my ring.**

"**I was confused and I was not thinking straight" Larten said.**

"**I cannot believe that I have flit all this way to see you and rekindle our mateship just for this to happen" Arra said.**

"**Arra please I did not intend for this to happen" Larten said pleadingly.**

"**It is too late Larten, you had your chance and you have blown it. I don't want to hear any of your excuses. We are over and I never want to see you again" Arra said as she stormed out and vanished.**

"**Why the hell did you tell Arra about us?" Larten asked me.**

"**You did not tell me otherwise and what was I supposed to think?" I said.**

"**You are right of course Anna; I should never have invited Arra here. I need a drink" Larten said.**

"**I will fetch the whiskey" I replied.**

"**No Anna, I do not want whiskey I want brandy" Larten said.**

"**OK I will fetch the brandy. The food is ready now anyway" I said.**

"**Ah good I am hungry" Larten replied.**

"**Me too" I replied.**

"**All this has happened because of a one night stand" Larten finished.**

…

**The End**


End file.
